


Bite My Lip and Close My Eyes

by angelicafi



Series: Requests [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cummming In Pants, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton didn't notice until there was a scene with a waterfall in it and Luke had gulped audibly. Ashton began to become aware of the younger boy's gentle squirming, his small whimpers whenever someone was drinking something, not to mention the little spurts of piss that leaked out occasionally.</p><p>Title from Longview by Green Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Lip and Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this fjasajiojeiwihewiqhnncjsds holy fajitas thank you for the request
> 
> Also I'm sorry if it's short I didn't want to do a whole bunch of intro and Ash crushing on Luke and stuff
> 
> Another thing this isn't really rape or non-con but Ashton does encourage Luke to engage in sexual activity and he's not sure at first so just in case

It started when Luke was sharing a room with Ashton and they decided to watch a movie together.

Luke had been sitting on Ashton's lap, realizing about halfway through the movie that he was desperate for a piss. Of course, he wasn't going to get up yet, because they were right in the middle of the film, and not only is that annoying, but it's also Luke's favorite part of the film.

So, he stayed put in Ashton's lap, squirming discreetly every few minutes. Ashton didn't notice until there was a scene with a waterfall in it and Luke had gulped audibly. Ashton began to become aware of the younger boy's gentle squirming, his small whimpers whenever someone was drinking something, not to mention the little spurts of piss that leaked out occasionally.

Every time a spurt left his body, Luke would pray Ashton couldn't feel it. And, of course, Ashton couldn't tell for sure, but he figured. Of course he didn't know for sure.

Until that one leak where Luke lost his control and began wetting himself all over Ashton's lap.

Luke had buried his face in his hands and began crying from embarrassment. Ashton tried soothing him, but really couldn't do much with his throbbing boner being a big distraction.

"Hey, Lukey, you're okay, that was pretty hot, baby," Ashton assured him.

Luke had stopped crying. "Really?"

Ashton had pointed at his boner, chuckling. "Yeah."

Luke had blushed, beginning to get a little turned on.

His cock began to harden, and that's when Ashton had an idea.

"Lukey, do you wanna... Use my thighs?" Ashton asked softly.

"What?" Luke had stared at him, either confused or too aroused to form a proper sentence.

"Yeah." Ashton at least had the decency to look embarrassed by his idea.

"Um, yeah, okay." Luke began rubbing his crotch on Ashton's thighs, making both boys moan a little.

Ashton had kept his thighs together, letting Luke use him.

Luke had sped up a little, moaning louder and louder. Ashton had whispered little encouragements to him, trying to get him to cum.

Obviously it worked, because a few minutes later, Luke was cumming in his pants and letting out loud, shuddering breaths.

Ashton had jerked off and came on Luke's face, and they had gotten cleaned up together.

In the shower, they talked about kinks and boundaries and limits and really, what this was in general.

Three years later, the two are still together, taking on the world, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I LOVED THAT ENDING I MANAGED TO MAKE MYSELF EMOTIONAL OMG
> 
> Leave feedback if you want, and also I'm taking requests if you want to leave one (-:
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
